Abronex
Most omegas in the dark army usually have weak elemental levels or very low intelligence. Abronex here is a bit different, having mastered his element only to be limited by his physical condition and maims. Personality & Character Abronex llikes to hurt the wounded and cripple, seeing their stroggle and pain as he reopens their scars and watch them die. He is drawn to bandages, knowing very well they hide wounds. When darkers attack a village or a town, Abronex will search for the medical rooms and clinic and kill the wounded, or simply reopen their wounds and let the darkers be drawn to the blood. He will avoid confrontation if the opponent is stronger than him, and use his element to escape or move around unnoticed. Yet, he will not hesitate to attack if he realizes that the opponent is weak or small. His not very intelligent, but he can show curiosity in certain things. Sometimes he might stop attacking for a bit in order to "think" and examine the thing that intrigues him. Skills & abilities Mud Puddle He can create a mud puddle and enter it. Mud Spit He can spit out small amounts of mud at his opponents, often aiming to their eyes. Mud Manipulation He can manipulate mud and use it to attack his opponents. He can also turn the soil he's touching into mud, allowing him to dig into it and move underground. He can also perform the opposite and turn the mud he has created or manipulated back into soild. The ability allows him to trap his opponents, as long as they are not strong enough or wielding an earth element that can counter his. Weaknesses Abronex, as a darker, has a fatal weakness to elemental light. He also has a weakness to hot weather, as it prevents him from using his element properly. His condition does not allow him to fly at all. Moreover, his size and maims make him weaker as well. Backstory When he was a small wyvern-like darker, Abronex wandered in the ruins of an abandoned village. Unfortunately, he was attacked by another Darker and lost both his legs. Dying, he crawled around and noticed an abandoned medical room. When he went in, he found a pile of used bandages lying on the floor. He curled up in a heap and was surprised to find bandages stuck to his skin, probably because he could control the mud soaking into them. He could not arrange the bandages neatly and they simply were placed on him mess. He roared little roars until someone found him, a medic. She did not know he was a Darker. She thought he was a Wyvern survivor from the attack on The Southern Wyvren Kingdom, bandaged and abandoned in the ruins. She brought him to the medical room in one of the villages that had not been destroyed yet, and put him in injured-children room. They wanted to take off his bandages and re-bandage him again with the new ones, but once they tried to remove the bandages, he growled and looked at them, showing the threatening yellow eyes of a Darker. "This is impossible, we have a DARKER here!", - the medic said and immediately getting mud in his eyes. The second paramedic tried to escape and call for help, but Abronex caught him and killed him. So he was left alone, with all the helpless children. The same person who found him earlier arrived to check on the kids and feed them. She found them dead, and the "bandaged Wyvern" was about to kill the last one. She called him to stop, and he looked at her. She tried to keep him away from the baby, so she could kill him. She spoke to him, and he looked at her curiously. She thought naively that he remembered who she was, but no, he just did not understand what she was saying, and the instinct began to operate. He spat mud into her eyes and quickly killed the baby, then fled through the door and spat on other medics as he jumped out of the window. When Abronex grew up, he learned to organize his bandages by himself. Because of the white color, he always dirties them with mud. Because he has no legs, he learned to move like a snake with support from his front limbs. Gallery Abronex_by_skylanders1997-d8yk6yl.png|Concept art Notes * His sounds resemble those of a raptor; * He's a bit smaller than Trapper, but he's bigger then Wormtail; * His physical condition caused him to hid in the mud for a long time, allowing him to practice and eventually master his element; * The stains of dirt on his bandages are not permanent, as the rain can wash them away. Yet, it wont take Abronex too long to stain them again with mud and blood. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Omega